A long story of love
by Deb Tiaki11
Summary: After what happened in Kali Will satarted to think about what he has or hasn't done and make a promise. What would that promise be...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic ever of anything, I always read never had I clue of how to write one.

Never know where you guys get such an imagination to write so many stories.

After reading a fic about H/W and going to bed, I dreamed about this fic. English isn't my first language but I think I didn't make mistakes.

Cap.1

After his death experience Will was thinking about the things he did or didn't, he started to think about the secret love he felt for Magnus, he know nothing could happen between then, but now after the trip to Mumbai, he started thinking that he could have a chance to be happy with his love. He said to himself that if there was a chance he would confess to her. Will has interrupted by a knock on the door, (he was still at the infirmary recovering from his death experience) it was Magnus, she was the most beautiful thing for Will, with her curly brown hair, which now with the color of the light in the room it looked like gold.

She was there to see how things were going, she began asking him questions about how he was felling, but Will was so focus on how beautiful she was today that he didn't even noticed what she asked.

"Will, are listening to me!" Magnus said worried.

Will immediately snap out of his daydream and said " Ahn, yes I am"

"I didn't looked like"

"Acutely I was trying to remember what I saw on the chamber with Kali"

"So, what can you remember?"

"Not much, it's all a blur…"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, what is it Will?"

He sat on the edge of his bed and started to get up, standing right in front of her, they were very close to each other, she seemed not to carry so he moved on, pushing her to the wall with his arms closing her up on the position

"With you don't want it, just stop me"

He got closer to her, their lips almost touching, and gave her a little kiss than started to kiss with more passion, he realized that she was responding to his kiss. When he broke the kiss for oxygen

"I love you Magnus, I always did"

She didn't answered, just got close to him and gave him another kiss

'I think I call this an answer' Will thought.

After a time Will set on the bed again

"What are we going to do next?"

"Let's just let it happen"

"I think you are right let's just let it happen" Will said giving another small kiss on Helen's cheek.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door, it was Henry, Kate and Bigfoot wanting to know how Will was.

They were stoned by the scene: Helen and Will sharing a passionate kiss.

"Cough, Anh, what is going on in here?" Kate said

"Eh, what are you to doing?" Henry said

"Exactly what you just saw" Helen said sharply

"Let's give then some privacy, huh" Bigfoot said closing the door

"I think it went pretty well" Helen said

"Do you think that went well, they are going to start talking about specially Kate" Will said going crazy

"It's our life, they don't have to interfere" Helen said calming Will by hugging him

- On the other said of the mansion Henry and Kate are wondering when they had started dating.

"I didn't expect THAT from them" Kate said

"Me neither" Henry said

"It's not our problem" Bigfoot said

"But Big, they are together…

"Not our problem"

"Fine" Kate and Henry said still wanting to talk about it, but agreed with Big

-Back to infirmary

"You can return to your room now, but are out of missions for now"

"Thanks"

"Go rest now!"

"Are we going to see each other later right?"

"Yes we are now go you have to rest"

"Ok" Will said living the room

Suddenly Helen heard Henry came by the walkie-talkie that there is something messing with the E.M. shield.

Helen hurried to the lab

"See if there is anything on the camera"

"Doc..."

"What is it Henry?"

"You are not going to like this..."

"Just show to me"

"It's Druitt"


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

"Bloody Hell. What is he doing here?"

"Do you want me to lower the shield?"

"Yes please"

"Ok"

John teleported into the lab

"Helen…"

"What do you want John?"

"I just came by to talk to you"

"About what?"

"US"

"John I already told you there is no US anymore, now live" walking out of the lab and going to her room passing throw Kate that was entering the lab.

"Henry, what is Druitt doing here?"

"That's a very good question"

"Do you think he is going to find out?"

"Find out what?"

"For geniuses you are sometimes very stupid, I'm talking about the NEW relationship of Will and the Doc, because that I know Druitt still likes Magnus A LOT"

"That is not going to end right"

"Do you think?"

"Come own let's go see" Kate said with enthusiasm

"Are you crazy? That is not a good idea"

"Come on, let's just see" making a sad face

"Ok, you convinced me"

-When they were getting close Will has waiting on Helen's door

"Hello Dr. Zimmerman"

"Will what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened this morning that made me do what I did, but is better later" Will was terrified on seeing Druitt there.

"What was he done, Helen?"

"Not your problem, now live! I have to talk to Will"

"Come on Will get in, we can talk in my room" opening the door for him

"I just reminded this is the first time you let me in your room"

They had forgotten that Druitt was still there, while entering the room Helen gave a small kiss on Will's cheek.

"You are to be entering here a lot now"

"What is the meaning of this, Helen?" John said angrily

"Not of your business, now leave!"

"You two are together?"

"Yes we are, now leave!"

"I told you this was not going to end well Kate" Henry whispered worried

"I think you are right what do you think Druitt will to with Will?"

"I don't know but I'm very worried, because he is still a killer!"

"Hey, quiet down they will hear us"

"Sorry"

John was going up to Will when Helen interfered, standing between the two

"Get out of my house John, now!"

"I want some answers!"

"You'll get nothing now leave"

"Helen we need to talk, come on!" said Druitt picking up her arm

"Let me go, John"

Will was afraid of what John could do her, but he had no chance against him, even so he grab Druitt's arm

"Let her go!"

"Or what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I think this is a good time to interfere, don't you think Kate?"

"Yes that's a good time!"

Kate grabbed her walkie-talkie and dialed Big frequency

"Big, we need your help, grab a few stoners and came to Doc's room, this going to be a mess"

As soon as Big heard, he grabbed three stoners and went as fast as he could to Magnus's room.

When he got there he delivered the stoners to Kate and Henry

"What do you need this for?"

"Look there" said Henry pointing to John on top of Will and Helen on the ground

The three showed up at Magnus door and pointed their guns to Druitt

"Let her go, now" said Henry and Kate

Before John could answer Kate shoot at him

"Nice job, Kate" said Magnus

"What do we do with him?" Henry asked

"Put him on one of the cells, I will talk to him when he wakes keep me informed Henry. I'll take care of Will"

"Ok"

Big caught Druitt and followed Henry

"Kate, could you help me take Will to the infirmary?"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

-At the infirmary

"So how is he?"

"He collapsed, but he is going to be ok"

"I'll help Henry"

"Thanks again Kate"

"You're welcome" said Kate leaving the infirmary

Magnus started taking care of Will's head injury, he had a little concussion on his forehead. After she had finished Will started to wake up, he was very scared

"It's ok now Will" said Helen with the most clam voice

"Where am I?"

"You are at the infirmary, I had to take care of your head"

"Thank you, Magnus" said Will sitting on the bed

"You can call me Helen now Will, since we are together finally" said Helen sitting on the edge of his bed

"You're right thank you, Helen"

"That still sounds a little awkward to me"

" You'll get used to it I guarantee" said Helen getting close to Will

"Could lay down a little with me?"

"Yes"

Helen lay on top of Will's chest hugging him. They were like this for a while, until they were interrupted by Henry calling Doc by the walkie-talkie

"Doc ?"

" What's it Henry ?" said Helen grabbing her walkie-talkie from her lab coat pocket

"Druitt is awake"

"I'll be right there" Helen said getting off the bed slowly not to wake Will up, but it was too late he was already up

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm going to fix this up"

"Be careful ok! I don't to lose you now that I have you by my side"

"I'm not going anywhere ,ok? I'll be by your side forever" Helen said giving him a peck

"I'll be right back"

-At the lab

Henry and Kate were looking through the glass with Druitt on the other side, they were a little afraid of what was going to happen now

"I already told Doc that he is awake, she is coming down"

"This is going to be very dramatic"

"She arrived let's go Kate"

"Ok"

Helen didn't want to go inside the room now, John walking from one side to another impatient waiting for Helen to arrive

She turned on the speaker

"John…"

"Helen, why are you with him?" John said a little sad

"Do you love him so much as to forget about me?"

"He makes me happy, John"

"We don't have future together anymore"

"Do you still live me?"

"I did once, but that was a long time ago"

"Ok, I'll live you two alone now"

"Thank you John for understanding"

"Henry lift the E.M. shield!"

"Are you sure, Doc?"

"Yes, I'm"

"Goodbye, Helen…"

John teleported out of the Sanctuary, and of their life for now


End file.
